


love me, love me

by starkesthour



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, just pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: Within five minutes of meeting her roommate, Jinsoul knows she's screwed.





	love me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete self-indulgence on my part and also my first time writing lipsoul! please be kind

Within five minutes of walking into her new dorm room, Jinsol knows she's screwed.

It's all because of her roommate. _Kim Jungeun_ , it declares right on the door, right next to _Jung Jinsol_. Someone – Jungeun – has taken a sharpie and added _Lip_ beside it, probably a nickname. Jinsol is tempted to ask about that, perhaps make it a nice icebreaker of sorts, because who the hell names themself Kim Lip honestly.

She walks in, dragging one of her suitcases behind her, and opens her mouth for a greeting. Then she actually sees her roommate and she almost trips over her own feet.

Jungeun – _Jungeun_ – looks up from making her bed and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Hi," she says with a bright smile. She has a slight drawl that is utterly endearing. "I'm Jungeun."

"Um, I'm, uh, Jinsol," says Jinsol. She shakes her head hard and says, "Sorry, yeah. Hi."

Jungeun grins and straightens up. And under the bright light, she's even more gorgeous than she'd first appeared. Jinsol bites the inside of her lip to keep herself from saying something stupid – like ask her roommate if the _Lip_ was coined from her soft-looking lips – and instead busies herself with her suitcase.

"What are you studying?" Jinsol hears Jungeun ask. She looks over her shoulder and sees Jungeun watching her, not perfunctory at all, eyes wide and signalling interest. Jinsol completely forgets her major for a moment and kind of spaces out just staring at Jungeun, who is wearing a really expensive-looking blue shirt that drapes just so.

"Uh," says Jinsol, because she really needs to not check out her roommate's cleavage, "um, Economics. What about you?"

"Literature," says Jungeun. "Maybe history. Or both. I haven't decided yet." She smiles a little sheepishly and oh god, she's _adorable_. Jinsol is so, so screwed.

*

Jinsol meets Jeon Jeongguk in her Technical Writing class. She sits next to him because she's late and, well, it's the last seat available. He's wearing a hoodie and a pair of cargo shorts, questionable for a first day, which, well, Jinsol is wearing a plaid shirt and the oldest pair of jeans in the world, so it's not exactly her place to judge.

She nudges him while the professor is writing out something on the board and asks, "Do you have a pencil?"

He gives her a look and then digs a mechanical pencil out of his backpack. She grins at him, wide and cheerful. "Thanks," she says and she occupies herself with taking notes.

At the end of class, Jinsol hands the pencil back and says, "Thank you." She holds out her hand and says, "I'm Jinsol, by the way."

He eyes her warily, then says, "Jeon Jeongguk." He doesn't shake her hand.

Undeterred, she decides that her second goal for the semester is to get Jeongguk to talk to her. (Her first goal is to not act like a complete and total idiot around Jungeun.) She tells Jungeun this when she gets back to the room.

Jungeun smiles a little, leaning back on her head board. "Any particular reason for this goal?" she asks. "Is he cute?"

"I dunno," Jinsol says. "I don't really notice that kind of thing."

Jungeun looks startled at that. "Oh," she says. "I'm, I mean – oh."

Jinsol shrugs and bites her lip awkwardly. "Is that all right?"

Jungeun coughs, a small smile on her face. "Um, yeah. It's definitely all right. I'm in the LGBT Caucus."

"Already?" Jinsol asks in surprise. "But we've been here for two weeks!"

"It's something I'm very interested in," Jungeun says.

And so that's how Jinsol realizes that she's even more _screwed_. Not only is her roommate a beautiful, leggy, smart girl, she's actually technically available. She's sharing this bit of information with Jeongguk one day after class when he stops her and asks, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want to?" she says blankly.

Jeongguk looks suspicious. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Because you're funny," Jinsol says, which is entirely true. Jeongguk mutters comments under his breath while the teacher is speaking and draws unicorns and tiny comics along the margins of his notebook. "And hey, aren't you supposed to branch out in college? Meet new people?" She slaps his shoulder companionably. "Come back to my room, drink a beer. We'll brainstorm ideas for this essay and you can meet my roommate."

"Oh yay, a hot blonde lesbian. One more girl to turn me down," Jeongguk says dryly, but he doesn't necessarily sound put out. Eventually, he agrees to drop by.

*

Jinsol meets Namjoon when she goes to get help on her Economics homework. He's one of the peer tutors and she loves him instantly. He's good-looking, polite, and dresses like everyday's a scheduled photoshoot. Also, incredibly smart and patient, which is really what Jinsol needs.

"You're looking at this all wrong," he says when he sees her homework. "It's like this." He leans over and scribbles a few numbers down. Jinsol stares at it for a moment, frowning, and then it all becomes clear.

"Ah," she says. "I see. Do you think you can help me with the rest of this? I'm going to fail out and this is my major."

Namjoon looks at the clock. "I have to go to a club meeting right now, but maybe later?"

"Sure. I'll buy you pizza, oppa," Jinsol says. She scribbles down her phone number and her dorm room. "Come on by whenever, I'll probably just be playing Mario Kart or something."

Namjoon laughs and says, "Okay. I'll see you later."

Jinsol heads back to her room after parting ways with Namjoon and finds Jeongguk in there, sitting on her bed and typing on his computer. He looks up and says, "My roommate is having sex."

"If you don't mind unnie, I took pity on him," Jungeun says from her perch on the windowsill. "He looked like a lost puppy."

Jinsol grins and sits by Jeongguk's legs. "Poor guy."

"Ouch," says Jeongguk tonelessly.

Jinsol eventually moves, but only because she has to use her computer. She and Jeongguk end up working on their writing assignment together, yelling across the room at each other louder than is strictly necessary. Jungeun laughs so hard she nearly falls off the sill.

Namjoon shows up a little later and looks very bemused when Jinsol throws the door open with great enthusiasm. She grabs his arm and tugs him inside.

"And we have yet another gentleman caller, Jungeun-ah," she calls. "Namjoon, meet my roommate Jungeun. Jungeun, this is Namjoon."

"What am I?" demands Jeongguk crossly. "Invisible?"

"And that's Jeongguk," she tells Namjoon dismissively. "He has no place else to go."

"Oh hi," Namjoon says, waving a little, looking perky. Jinsol grabs her Econ textbook and homework before sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"All right, Namjoon-oppa," she says. "Time for you to make me an Econ star."

Jeongguk snorts and Jinsol flips him off over her shoulder. Namjoon looks slightly mystified, but he bends over Jinsol's book and starts explaining things to her.

After a few minutes, Jeongguk's typing stops. Jinsol looks around to see if something's wrong, but Jeongguk is just staring at Namjoon and frowning a little. "Jeongguk?" Jinsol says.

"You're really good at math," Jeongguk says, not looking at her. Namjoon looks up blankly.

"Yes," he says slowly. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you know algorithms?" asks Jeongguk and just like that, Jeongguk completely steals Jinsol's tutor. Jinsol stares in disbelief as Namjoon and Jeongguk fall into conversation and then looks over at Jungeun. Jungeun gives Jinsol a sort of half-smile and looks back down at her translated copy of _Bell Jar_.

"I can't believe that happened," Jinsol grouses later to Jungeun. "This is ridiculous."

Jungeun sits on the edge of Jinsol's bed and smiles. "I think it's kind of cute. You're helping Jeongguk meet new people."

"That's true, I guess," Jinsol says. "But that bastard stole my tutor!"

Jungeun bumps her bare foot against Jinsol's calf. Jinsol completely loses her train of thought for a moment, still stuck at the warmth of the contact, and tunes in to hear Jungeun saying, "– still hang out with them, though."

"Sure," Jinsol says, figuring that's a safe enough answer.

"We should all go out," Jungeun says. "Next weekend. We'll go to a bar, maybe try out those fake IDs you got."

Jinsol laughs guiltily and says, "Alright, sure."

Jungeun winks at Jinsol and gets up to climb into her own bed. Jinsol watches her, feeling horribly dirty for imagining what's underneath Jungeun's baggy sweatshirt.

"So screwed," Jinsol mutters to herself.

*

"Jungeun-ah is really pretty, right?" Jinsol slurs to Jeongguk, somewhat morosely. Jungeun is dancing with Namjoon and the two of them look depressingly good together. Rationally, Jinsol knows that Jungeun isn't interested in Namjoon, but that doesn't stop her from being jealous of the way Jungeun is swaying her hips anywhere near Namjoon's vicinity.

Jeongguk hunches over his beer and looks at her blankly. "Does it matter what I think?"

"I just, you know." Jinsol waves vaguely. "She's hot, right? And smart, and driven. She knows what she wants. That's hot."

"Yeah," Jeongguk says after a moment. "She is."

"Exactly," Jinsol says emphatically. "And she's my roommate. Jeongguk, you don't understand." She reaches out and tugs at his arm. "I want to go over there and hold her hand, and maybe kiss her, you know, and go down on her, if she let me –"

"Jinsol, shut up," Jeongguk says tightly, a slight flush rising to his cheeks.

Jinsol scoffs and slumps back against the booth. "You are the worst friend ever."

"I don't need you to describe lesbian sex to me," Jeongguk says sharply. "You're just reminding me of things I don't have."

"You wish you were a lesbian?" Jinsol asks, baffled.

"Don't be stupid," says Jeongguk and his gaze darts, almost involuntarily, towards Namjoon and Jungeun. Abruptly, everything becomes clear.

"Oh," Jinsol says in grave sympathy. "I mean, guys aren't my thing, but I have to admit, Namjoon-oppa's like, the total package."

Jeongguk glares at her and she grins before drinking more of her cocktail.

Jungeun has to help her back to the dorm after they leave the bar. She hooks Jinsol's arm over her shoulder and they stumble down the street together. Namjoon and Jeongguk have vanished somewhere, talking about listening to someone's mixtape, leaving Jungeun and Jinsol to find their way by themselves.

Jungeun smells like floral shampoo and sweat and Jinsol wants to taste her. Without really thinking about it, she licks Jungeun's neck.

Jungeun jerks, startled, and says, "Unnie! Did you just lick me?"

"Maybe," Jinsol says shiftily. She buries her face in Jungeun's neck and mutters, apologetic, "Shit."

"You really are drunk," Jungeun says sadly, stroking her hand up and down Jinsol's back.

"Not that drunk," Jinsol lies. She lifts her head and smiles at Jungeun. "You're so. Um. Gorgeous."

Jungeun laughs awkwardly. "Thank you, I guess."

"You _are_ ," Jinsol says emphatically. "Jungeun. You're _amazing_."

"Let's get you to bed," Jungeun says, ignoring her, and Jinsol sighs.

*

Jinsol spends most of the next morning kneeling to the porcelain god and wishing she could just die and end her torment. Jungeun pops in and out to rub Jinsol's back and offer her water or Gatorade. Jinsol just lies on the floor of the communal bathroom and tries not to think about how dirty the floor is.

"Jungeun," she says in a hoarse voice the next time Jungeun comes in, "we have got to get our own apartment next year. This is disgusting. I'm probably going to contract hepatitis from the floor."

Jungeun crouches down and brushes Jinsol's hair back from her face. "Yeah, I was thinking that, too. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'll take a shower in a minute," Jinsol says. "I don't think I have anything else to vomit up."

"I'll bring you your shower stuff," Jungeun says and she pads out of the bathroom. Jinsol hauls herself up and flushes the toilet before staggering over to one of the shower stalls. She's in the process of taking off her shirt when Jungeun comes back.

"Oh!" Jungeun says, averting her eyes. "Sorry!"

Jinsol drops her shirt on the floor and reaches out to take her clothes and towels from Jungeun. "Thank you."

"And your shampoo," Jungeun says, taking the shower bag off her arm. "And, um." She holds out a pair of Jinsol's underwear, the pink lace she likes, her face bright red. "I'll, uh, just go."

Jinsol squints at Jungeun, confused. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Jungeun says, her voice pitching slightly higher than usual. "I'll just – I'll see you back in the room."

Jinsol sighs as Jungeun darts out of the bathroom and she drops her pants and undies before stepping into the shower. She takes a very cold shower first, then turns it as hot as it will go, washing the smell of sick off of herself. She towels herself off and steps into her clothes. It occurs to her that Jungeun's fingers have touched the crotch of her underwear, and Jinsol will be loathe to admit it out loud, but she shivers a bit. _Secondhand fingering_ , she thinks, and then immediately smacks herself in the forehead because that is _so fucking pathetic_.

Jinsol collects her things and returns to the room. She collapses onto her bed and presses a hand to her face. She still feels slightly feverish and she has the beginnings of a headache. She squints over at Jungeun, who is staring very intently at a copy of _Swann's Way_ , and asks, "Do you think I could be sick?"

"What do you mean?" Jungeun asks vaguely.

"I think I have a cold or something," Jinsol says and she sneezes. "This is ridiculous."

"Well, you haven't been sleeping that much recently," Jungeun says neutrally. "Maybe your immune system is down."

"Great," Jinsol says and she sneezes again.

Jinsol takes a nap and wakes up with a stuffy nose and a sore throat. She groans and rolls over to press her face into the pillow.

"Jinsol?" she hears Jungeun ask. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sick," Jinsol says mournfully. "Fuck. I feel sick."

She hears Jungeun close her book. "Roll over, unnie," she says, and Jinsol does, squinting up at Jungeun, who lays a cool hand on Jinsol's forehead. "Oh, wow. You're burning up."

"Shit," says Jinsol. "This sucks."

"I'll get you some food and meds," Jungeun says, moving to grab her coat. "Don't worry. We'll get you better."

"You don't have to do this," Jinsol protests, but Jungeun ignores her and leaves the room. Jinsol sighs and closes her eyes, intending to rest for just a moment or so.

She wakes up to the smell of _jjigae_. Jungeun is sitting on the edge of her bed again, this time armed with a cup of soup and a Gatorade. She passes the Gatorade over first along with a handful of pills. Jinsol swallows the pills without looking at them – she doesn't think Jungeun is planning on killing her or anything – and chases them with some Gatorade.

"You should probably go back to sleep," Jungeun says. "Do you think you could keep down some soup?"

Jinsol's stomach lurches unpleasantly at the thought of eating solid food and she says, "Better not."

"Right." Jungeun hesitates, then brushes a few strands of hair away from Jinsol's face. "Sleep, unnie."

"Thanks," Jinsol says, already drifting off again. "You're the best."

The last thing she hears before passing out is Jungeun's snort.

The next time Jinsol wakes up, it's dark outside and Jungeun is curled up on her bed, still in her clothes. Jinsol gets up and shuffles over to the mini fridge. She digs out the container of soup and heats it up, humming to herself. When she turns around, Jungeun is awake and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, you're hungry," Jungeun says, focusing on Jinsol. "That's good."

"Yeah," Jinsol says, sitting down at her desk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Jungeun says wryly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," Jinsol says. "Thank you uh. For everything, I know it must suck to have me around like this."

Jungeun rolls her eyes. "It's not a burden to take care of you, you know," she says dryly. "I like you. You're my friend."

Jinsol feels herself go red at this and she hurriedly eats some more soup. When she's recovered herself, she says, "Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," Jungeun says softly.

*

The thing is, Jinsol had been fine with just having a crush. Crushes – they're manageable. They suck a lot, distract you most times, but she can at least deal with them. She can deal with having a stupid crush on her roommate.

What isn't so manageable is being _in love_ with her roommate.

Disgustingly, Jeongguk is the one who notices first. He's lounging in their room again, this time leeching off their wi-fi, and he looks up at Jinsol, his mouth twisted into a small smile. Jinsol is staring, sort of fixedly, at the way Jungeun's hair drapes over her shoulder, her hands resting impotently on her keyboard.

"Not looking so pathetic now, am I?" he asks her in an undertone. She starts and looks up at him, flushing.

"Shut up," she mutters, looking down at her textbook. "I never said you were pathetic."

"You thought it," says Jeongguk, which is – true. "At least he isn't my roommate."

"Could you shut up?" hisses Jinsol, glancing nervously over at Jungeun, who fortunately has her headphones packed on.

"At least you know you're potentially her type," says Jeongguk bitterly. "I still can't tell who Namjoon hyung likes to sleep with."

"He'd sleep with you," Jinsol mumbles, hunching over her laptop.

Jeongguk looks over at her sharply, but doesn't reply. They both work in silence for a few minutes, and then Jeongguk says, "So where are you guys living next year?"

"We were thinking of getting a place," says Jinsol. "Why, you want to live with us?"

Jeongguk looks around the room. One of his hoodies is draped over Jungeun's chair, there is a pile of his psychology textbooks on Jinsol's desk, and Jinsol knows there's a liter of banana milk and a six pack of Jeongguk's favorite beer in the mini fridge.

"Okay," Jinsol acknowledges. "You pretty much live with us already."

"Yeah," Jeongguk says.

"You're going to pay the electricity bill," says Jinsol. "I've seen how many computers and consoles you have in your room."

Jeongguk shrugs. "Cool."

"What about Namjoon-oppa?" asks Jinsol carefully, because she kind of thinks it would be cool if Namjoon lived with them too. "Is he living off campus next year?"

"I don't think so. It's his last year of post-grad," says Jeongguk and he leaves it there. Jinsol rolls her eyes at Jeongguk's utter failure to communicate like a normal human being and resolves to ask Namjoon about it later.

*

They find a place close to campus that has two bedrooms, one larger and one smaller. They collectively agree that Jungeun and Jinsol will get the larger one while Jeongguk and his computers will get the smaller one. Jinsol tries asking Namjoon why he's not living with them, but he mutters something about someone called Yoongi and Jinsol decides not to pry.

Jinsol heads home to Chuncheon and spends the time she's not interning on the beach, getting as much sun as possible. She goes down to Ilsan to visit Namjoon a few times and they both get fantastically drunk on _makgeolli_. Jungeun joins them once and Jinsol ends the night with her head in Jungeun's lap while Namjoon calls Jeongguk on speakerphone.

"Hi Gguk," Namjoon, already a bit tipsy, croons into the phone when Jeongguk picks up. "We miss you down here. You should be down here."

"You should be," Jinsol echoes loudly. Jungeun laughs and scratches her nails across Jinsol's scalp. Jinsol twitches a little and presses her face into Jungeun's jean-clad thigh because Jungeun is also tipsy and isn't pushing Jinsol off her.

"Not the same without you," Jungeun says sincerely and Jeongguk snorts, sounding tinny and crackly through the phone connection.

"I'm sure you're having much more fun without me," he says.

"Never," Namjoon says, and he sounds far too sincere for comfort. "I lo – miss you so much, Gguk-ah."

Jinsol blinks and lifts her head. She looks at Jungeun, who nods in confirmation, her eyes wide. "Did he really just –" Jinsol says and Jungeun lays a finger on Jinsol's lips, mouthing, _be quiet_.

Jungeun and Jinsol leave Namjoon's room a little after that and head to the guest bedroom that Mrs. Kim had set up for them. Jungeun is swaying a little, humming under her breath, and Jinsol can't help but push her up against the hallway wall. Jungeun lets out a surprised breath and looks at Jinsol in surprise.

"Jinsol?" she asks. "What are you doing?"

"If you haven't forgotten this in the morning – pretend you have, please," Jinsol says and she kisses Jungeun, tangling her hand in Jungeun's long blond hair. Jungeun gasps and arches up into Jinsol, her hands traveling down to grab Jinsol's ass.

They stumble down the hall into the guest bedroom and Jungeun pushes Jinsol down onto the bed, opening Jinsol's jeans with a practiced flick of her wrist. Jinsol moans as Jungeun mouths at her through her underwear, her hands clenching in the bedsheets.

Jungeun licks her open until Jinsol is squirming and desperate because she has to keep quiet. Jinsol clenches her hands in Jungeun's hair and comes, her body shaking. Jungeun crawls her way up to kiss Jinsol, her mouth wet, and Jinsol shoves her hand into Jungeun's jeans. Jungeun is already wet and Jinsol's fingers slip easily against her. Jinsol presses her thumb against Jungeun's clit and slides her middle finger inside her, mouthing at the side of Jungeun's neck until Jungeun says, "Fuck, Jinsol," and comes.

Jinsol licks off her fingers curiously and catches Jungeun staring at her. "What?"

"You're ridiculous," she sighs, and she kisses Jinsol again, kisses her until Jinsol is rubbing herself off on Jungeun's thigh with increasing desperation. Jinsol reaches down to pull Jungeun flush against her and Jungeun lets out a weird little gasping noise as she shudders against Jinsol again.

"Oh, Jungeun," says Jinsol breathlessly when Jungeun finds that sensitive spot on her neck. "God."

Jungeun bites her ear and Jinsol comes again. They separate, rolling over onto their backs. Jinsol works off her jeans and underwear and throws them onto the floor before going to dig out a new pair of panties from her backpack. She gets back into bed next to Jungeun, who rolls over to curl up around Jinsol. Jinsol shivers as the heat of Jungeun's bare thighs touch hers.

"Go to sleep," says Jungeun, her breath warm against Jinsol's neck.

"I'm trying," says Jinsol grumpily. She's trying really hard not to think about how Jungeun is right there and how Jinsol could turn around and kiss her way down between Jungeun's breasts –

Jinsol gives up trying to resist and turns around so she can kiss Jungeun again.

*

Jungeun is gone when she wakes up in the morning. Jinsol rolls over, feeling slightly grimy, and winces at the smell of the thick, heavy air. She climbs out of bed and staggers into the attached bathroom. She turns the shower on as hot as it will go and stands under the spray until she no longer feels like dying.

She puts on a pair of shorts and an old band shirt from high school before heading downstairs. Namjoon is sitting at his kitchen table with his head in his hands, carefully positioned to be out of the sunlight. Jinsol takes pity on him and pats him on the back instead of making a loud noise like she really wants to.

"Hey, oppa," she says, sitting next to him. "How are you?"

"Drive me to the ocean and don't stop," says Namjoon.

"I'll take that as 'shitty, with mild chances of vomit,'" Jinsol says. Namjoon at least cracks a smile at the joke and Jinsol grins. "Besides, I can't even drive. But I can make coffee if you tell me what to do."

"Jungeun is out getting donuts," says Namjoon. "She was up early."

"Yeah, I noticed," Jinsol mutters. At the mention of Jungeun's name, she self-consciously rubs the place under her ear where Jungeun kept kissing and sucking bruises during their third – or was it their fourth? – round. "Did she – um. Did she say anything?"

"Should she have?" asks Namjoon blankly.

"No, no," says Jinsol. "Just wondering."

Namjoon squints at her. "Did something happen between you guys? Did you have a fight?"

Jinsol snorts involuntarily. "Uh," she says, "no."

Namjoon's eyes widen. "You had sex," he says incredulously.

"What?" Jinsol jerks upright. "How – what?"

"You're not as subtle as you like to think, you know," Namjoon says dryly. "And Jungeun looked suspiciously happy when she came downstairs. You did, didn't you?"

"Shut up – oppa," pleads Jinsol. "And don't tell Jeongguk, he won't let me live it down."

Some weird emotion flutters across Namjoon's face at Jeongguk's name. "No," he says. "No, I won't tell Jeongguk."

*

Jungeun returns about ten minutes later with a box of donuts and three coffees. She sets the box and the cups down on the table before smiling hesitantly at Jinsol. "Good morning," she says.

"God, just kiss her," grumbles Namjoon through a mouthful of donut, and turns back to the porch to give them space.

"Um," says Jinsol, smiling helplessly at Jungeun. "Hi."

Jungeun's smile widens until it threatens to overtake her whole face. "I can kiss you?"

"Please do," says Jinsol and Jungeun leans down to plant a slow, leisurely kiss on Jinsol's mouth. When she pulls back, Jinsol says, "Does this mean we only have to buy one bed for the apartment?"

Jungeun laughs and sits on Jinsol's knee before grabbing a donut. "Yeah, I guess it does."


End file.
